The creation of computer generated 3D content is becoming popular. Computer generated 3D content typically includes one or more animations. A 3D character can be specified using a mesh of vertices and polygons that define the shape of an object in 3D. The 3D character can also have a texture applied to the mesh that defines the appearance of the mesh. 3D characters used for animations can also include a skeleton that defines the articulated body parts of the mesh as well as skinning weights that define the deformation of a mesh as a function of the motion of a skeleton. The process of defining a skeleton and skinning weights is often referred to as rigging a 3D character. The animation of a rigged 3D character involves applying motion data to the character's skeleton to drive the character's mesh. The generation of animations can be technically challenging and is often performed by artists with specialized training.